A manual screwdriver is a necessary tool for an electrician in addition to other tools such as wire strippers, needle-nose pliers, flashlights, pencils, etc. Thus, to accomplish one wiring operation, the above listed tools generally need to be changed frequently.
So far, there is no multi-function electric screwdriver which has a reasonable and reliable structure and which can accomplish the functions of the above tools.